The Cruise Holiday - A Prinxiety Story
by Panic1AtTheHere
Summary: Virgil’s family goes on the same cruise ship holiday every year, and he always sees the same kid. Over the last year, however, this guy has gotten pretty goddamn hot... Prinxiety!


**Hi everyone! I'm back once again! **

**Like always, this is Prinxiety, but with platonic background Logicality, so you have been warned. If you don't like Prinxiety, I would not recommend reading this. Shippers, multishippers and non-shippers are all welcome, but reader discretion is advised to those against this pairing. **

**This story is based on a writing prompt I found online, so I'm sorry if this has been done before. **

**Also, quick warning, it is two in the morning at the time of writing so my brain is not functioning at normal quality of writing, so I'm sorry if this is crap. It may be. **

**Anyway, enjoy! At least, try to...**

Virgil sighs as he looks out over his half-full suitcase. It's the summer again, and his family is, like always, going on that one holiday.

It's always the same.

The same cruise ship, with the same families, the same activities, the same zip line, the same food.

Virgil is shaken from his thoughts by his mother's voice, calling out to him from downstairs for dinner.

Two days later, Virgil's small family of four, composed of his mother, his father, himself and his younger non-binary sibling, Rio, approach the dock, their cruise ship waiting to be boarded. Virgil slowly pulls his headphones down from over his ears at the same time as Rio, staring up at the white, sparkling ship. His eyes scan over the many gleaming windows of the three decks, the sun reflecting on their surfaces and momentarily blinding him. Rio soon shakes his arm and he steps closer to the giant ship.

After settling into their room, the family heads back into the main deck for dinner. As he follows his parents, Rio slows down to walk alongside him - they've always been a fast walker.

"Do you remember that other family we often used to see on this cruise?" They ask as they eye their older brother, who sighs in response and shrugs his shoulders before replying.

"I don't know. I kinda hope so, though. I wanna see how that other kid has grown." Virgil answers, knowing what family Rio is talking about. The two turn their eyes back to their parents ahead of them, brushing their short hair out of their own eyes simultaneously before making eye contact and trying to suppress laughter.

The food is still, somehow, able to impress Virgil at every meal.

The portions are large and warm, soothing to eat. The strangely familiar taste calms him like nothing else can.

As his parents and sibling wait for their desserts to arrive, Virgil casts his eyes around the room. They land on another family, slightly larger than his own, sitting off to the side, laughing and talking loudly, though their words can not be heard clearly over the noise of the other people's conversations in the room.

Noticing their brother's fascination with the eldest child of that family, Rio nudges Virgil with their elbow.

"Do you think that's them?" They ask, their voice low. Virgil doesn't look at them.

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to figure out." Virgil stares intensely at the back of the other teenager's head until his mother announces the arrival of the desserts, at which point even Virgil turns his attention to the table once more.

**_~~~~~_**

Virgil can't sleep.

The boy he'd seen across the dining hall on the deck hasn't left his mind - was that the guy he had met years ago, the other kid who had been stuck on this cruise ship annually?

Rio's voice breaks the silence of the room. "Virge? You up?"

"Yep." Virgil breathes in response. His insomniac sibling pushes themself up from their bed before swinging their legs over the side and creeping closer to him. Virgil sits up and shuffles over to the side of his bed, patting the area next to him. Rio shakes their head in silent response until Virgil grabs them and holds them tightly. He whispers to them, shushing them quietly, until they fall asleep in his arms, like they did so often in childhood. Sighing happily, knowing his younger sibling would manage to get some sleep that night, Virgil carries Rio across the room and lays them down on their bed, brushing their hair out of their closed eyes as they breathe slowly and deeply. He then creeps back to his own bed and rolls over, bringing the covers up over his eyes and trying to get himself to sleep.

The next morning is the first morning of the cruise holiday.

Virgil's family wake rather late, much to his mother's disapproval, before just managing to get breakfast before the food gets taken away, back into the kitchens.

After the food, the family head back to their room to grab towels, swim suits and goggles before making their way down to one of the two pools on board. The adults claim two sun beds as their children run off to the changing rooms.

Virgil emerges in his usual black and purple swim shorts before Rio exits the changing room next to his, sporting swim shorts with pink, purple and blue stripes and a bikini top, smiling widely. They then lead their brother back to the sunbeds before putting down their clothes and racing towards the pool. A loud splash is heard moments later and Virgil lets out a small chuckle as he makes his way between the hundreds of sunbeds and people on his journey to the pool. As he approaches the side, his gaze wanders to the left.

There! Right there!

The same boy he'd seen last night at dinner, with his family, wearing bright red swim shorts and weaving between even more sunbeds, two other boys following close behind him. He laughs and jokes with one of them, while the other sighs and shakes his head. His eyes widen.

That's him.

The kid he'd met as a child, when Rio was merely an infant.

His name is... _CRAP!_

Virgil swears under his breath as the boy's name escapes him.

One of the other boys, the one in the dark blue swimming shorts, slowly walks into the shallow section of the pool, shivering slightly as the water swirls around his legs. The other two, the boys in the red and light blue shorts respectively, make their way over to the deep end, much to the annoyance of their friend, who attempts to wade through the shallow to meet them.

Ever the unfortunately curious one, Virgil weaves between the sunbeds to follow them.

The boys in the red and light blue shorts exchange a few quiet words before racing forwards and laughing themselves into the pool, sending water splashing over everyone nearby, including their friend, who groans as he shakes the water from his dark hair. Virgil holds back a snicker as he slowly approaches the pool.

"Roman, Patton, why on earth would you think that necessary?" The boy in the dark blue shorts growls.

"Sorry Logan!" The boy in the light blue shorts replies, laughing loudly. Logan sighs and swims slightly closer to the other two. The boy in the red shorts turns around and his eyes lock onto Virgil.

_Oh shit. _

_He got HOT!_

"Hey! Aren't you Virgil?" He calls, and Virgil nods nervously as he steps closer to the edge of the water. The boy smiles widely as he swims over to the side. "Oh my gosh! You've grown since I saw you last year! Geez, I sound like that one aunt you only see at Christmas..." Virgil hides his smile behind his hand as he lowers himself to the ground, his feet dangling in the water and splashing quietly as he swirls the water around. Roman's smile slowly fades. "You don't remember me, do you?" He asks.

"No, I do! We met when we were kids! We get the same cruise every year, at the same time, and we always see each other and just wave. We've never really spoken to each other before..." Virgil replies, biting his lip anxiously. Roman slowly nods as he turns his head away. Wait, is he _blushing?! _No, surely not...

"I suppose that's true..." he replies quietly. "Well, where are my manners? Sir, I'm Roman Prince, I'm at your service, sir." He laughs slightly and Virgil lets out a snicker. So he's a theatre kid now, too...

"Virgil Storm." He extends his arm, and Roman takes his hand before shaking it.

"You can swim, right?" He asks quietly, something sly in his voice. Virgil nods but before he can verbally answer, he is pulled into the water. He pushes his head out of the water and flicks his soaked hair out of his eyes, barely holding back a laugh. He sends a small wave at Roman, who laughs.

The rest of Virgil's day is spent with Logan, Patton (the boy in the light blue shorts) and, most importantly, Roman.

Don't get Virgil wrong, he definitely thinks this guy is hot, but in no way does he have a crush on him! Like sure, he thinks his chest looks great exposed, and his hair is still fabulous even when literally dripping wet, and his eyes are a gorgeous light brown and that sparkle beautifully in the sun when the light them just right, with perfect gold flecks shining endearingly, but he definitely doesn't...

Okay yeah, he is helplessly in love with this guy.

Virgil immediately feels his mood drop as Rio approaches the deeper end of the pool, calling for their older brother. He sighs as he turns to his new friends.

"Sorry guys, I've got to go. That's my sibling calling me." He gestures over his shoulder as the others nod.

"Okay. We'll see you later Virgil!" Roman calls as he waves. Virgil waves back and pushes himself out of the pool before walking carefully up to Rio. The two siblings the head back to their parents to dry off and go to the dining hall for dinner.

**ONE WEEK LATER (I'm writing a letter nighty...)**

Virgil sighs once more as he slowly packs his suitcase. This week on the cruise has been fun - turns out Roman has a twin brother, Logan is gay like Virgil while Patton is pan and Roman is bi (and single, mind you, but that's _definitely _not important to Virgil...), and they're all going home tomorrow.

Tonight is the final night of the cruise.

Virgil sighs sadly as he walks down the stairs to the dining hall on the deck with his family once again, his eyes roaming around the room. His eyes land on Roman and his cousin, Patton, with Logan and their family over to the side, at the same table they had been at on the first night.

This time, though, something different would happen.

"Virgil!" A voice rings out over the din of the other people in the hall even as Roman stands and waves from his seat. Patton smiles widely as he waves too. Logan soon looks up and joins in, a small grin teasing his lips.

Virgil feels his chest swell slightly with pride, for some reason, as he approaches his three friends. After a few minutes of conversation, Virgil walks away with three new phone numbers saved on his phone.

Halfway through his family's meal, Virgil's phone vibrates with a message. He checks it, only to see a message from Roman.

_Prince Charming: Meet me up on the top deck when you're done_

Virgil's eyes widen even as Rio pokes their head over his shoulder. They make a noise, startling Virgil, and he quickly yelps and pushes his sibling back into their chair.

The family finish their food within the next two hours, by which point Roman's party has already left the hall.

"I'm just going to the top deck real quick!" Virgil calls to his parents and sibling before making his way up the stairs. Rio raises an eyebrow, silently asking if they should go too, but Virgil surreptitiously shakes his head. "I'm just going to take a picture of the view." His parents let him, tossing the spare key to the room to him. Barely managing to catch the key, Virgil climbs the staircase.

On the top deck, he looks out over the ocean.

For the last time in a year.

"Virgil." Roman's voice seems louder than normal in the silence of the night on the top deck. Virgil slowly turns away from the waves, the moonlight casting gentle shadows everywhere. Roman's face is illuminated by a single light above him.

"Roman." Virgil replies, anxiety gradually building up inside his chest. Why has Roman asked him here? Will he beat him up after falsely befriending him? Will he start teasing him for being gay because he and the others were simply pretending? Will he-

Virgil's panicked thoughts are cut off by Roman's calm, level voice.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it? The moonlight on the waves, shimmering and shining calmly as we pass by. The oceanic world at peace, not only with itself but also with us. One of nature's best sights, in my opinion." Virgil can't help but silently agree. He's always preferred the night to the day, not only for the calmness and the quiet, but for the slight freedom that he feels on the nights without negative thoughts - maybe a rare occurance, but a welcome one nonetheless. He nods slowly as he turns his gaze to Roman, whose side profile is easily the most perfect thing in his line of sight at the moment. His wrists rest against the metal railing ahead of him, the moonlight shining in his beautiful eyes, which suddenly shift to his left slightly, spotting Virgil looking at him, and his cheeks start to shine scarlet, hidden by the moonlight. He sighs as he pulls his arms off the metal railing in front of him and faces Virgil.

"So, Virgil, I just wanted to ask you something." Roman stumbles on his words - the first time Virgil's heard him do that. He raises his eyebrow at the normally composed guy beside him.

"Okay... what's eating you, Princey?" He jokes as he leans his back and elbows against the railing. Roman bites his lip and ducks his gaze, his blush burning brighter by the second.

"I..." Roman mumbles something quietly, and Virgil leans closer to him to hear him.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that..." Roman sighs quietly, though not at Virgil. He takes a single deep breath and faces the emo boy.

"I... like you." Virgil raises an eyebrow.

"I mean, I kinda got that impression earlier this week." Roman's head snaps up, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "After all, we spent all week together, and we hung out for hours each day." Roman sighs and laughs quietly.

"I mean, more than that."

"And we laughed and joked all week, and we got really comfortable with each other — _oh." _Virgil stops still. His eyes bulge slightly, widening as he realises with a start what Roman means. "_OH!" _

"Yeah..." Roman nervously grabs his right arm with his left hand, anxiously rubbing the skin in an attempt to calm himself down. "I mean, I fully understand if you don't feel the same, I just thought—"

"Shut the front door..." Virgil's voice is little more than a breathless whisper, but Roman is immediately silenced by it, his cheeks visibly darkened further by his blush. Virgil takes one step closer. "You... you _like _me?" Roman nods slowly and nervously, expecting Virgil to simply laugh at him before walking away and descending the stairs, still laughing loudly and flipping him off over his shoulder. When that doesn't happen, Roman's eyes somehow widen further. Instead, Virgil just takes another two steps closer.

Virgil slowly takes Roman's hands in his own, ignoring the burning feeling on his cheeks. His eyes meet Roman's, which entice him and drag him in. He lets himself get lost in their beautiful depths for a minute before realising just how close he and Roman are.

Their noses are almost touching, their breath heating up the other's lips, which hover mere inches apart. Roman brings his hand up to cup Virgil's cheek, pulling him slightly closer.

"Can I... can I kiss you?" He whispers, his breath dancing against Virgil's lips as he answers.

"Yes."

Virgil's eyes close as Roman's lips gently connect with his own. His senses seem to heighten and enhance even as the world disappears from his sight. Roman's scent fills his nose, soaring through his veins at rapid speeds. He can almost feel his feet lifting off the ground. He wraps his arms around Roman's neck, pulling him even closer as Roman's arms wind their way around Virgil's waist. The two slowly break apart after a few minutes connected at the lips.

Roman eventually unwinds his arms from around Virgil's waist even as Virgil retracts his own arms, albeit reluctantly. He grins as he remembers that he still has Roman's phone number, adding to the memories he has off this special trip.

**So, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot, and I hope to see you all soon with my next story! **

**Also, let me know if you want to see other ships from me or if you're comfortable with just the Prinxiety. I can write other stuff, but I'm really deep into Prinxiety and it's all I've written so far in the Sanders Sides category, so let me know if you want to see some other ships. Also, if you want to see some stuff other than my usual fluff, you can check out my Guns For Hands songfic (also Prinxiety. Sorry) or request some more angst! Or, if you'd rather something a little bit different, I can break my not-really-official 'promise' and write something a bit more... saucy, if you'd like. **

**You know, the reader is always right, I suppose...**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot, and I'll see you all again soon!**

**If you've made it this far, have a bit more of the story! It's kinda just a bonus for reading this far, so have fun!**

Virgil receives the text the second he puts his suitcase back down on his bed. He smiles as he reads Roman's reply.

_Prince Charming: You told me to let you know when I'm home. Well, I'm home now. _

_You: thanks for telling me. I like to know if you get home safely. _

_Prince Charming: I know you do x_

Virgil's cheeks glow dimly as he unzips his suitcase and smiles. A car pulls up across from his house, and the loud chatter of another family reaches his ears. Most likely also arriving home from a holiday. A small, slightly sad smile teases the corners of Virgil's lips.

He won't see Roman again until next year. Even then, he'll only see him for a week, maybe two if his parents do that again.

He sighs as he listens to the shouts and laughs of the family outside. Something about one of the voices seems familiar...

"Patton! You forgot your bag in the car!" It calls out, and Virgil stops. His head snaps up from looking over his suitcase's contents and he rushes to his window.

There, standing on the driveway of the house opposite his, is...

Roman.

He opens his window and yells.

"Roman!" The boy nearly drops his suitcase as he turns and spots Virgil, waving to him from across the street. Behind Virgil, the door slowly opens and Rio creeps into the room.

"So that's your boyfriend?" They grin slyly as Virgil spins around rapidly, a blush quickly tinting his cheeks.

"Shut up, Rio!" He exclaims. Laughter echoes in his ears and he shoves his head out of the window to see Roman and Patton laughing on the driveway opposite while Logan simply watches with a straight face **(that's ironic!)**.

"Whose side are you two on?!" Virgil shouts out of the window to Roman and Patton. Patton simply laughs harder while Roman shrugs before replying.

"My side!" Virgil sighs and rolls his eyes before waving to Patton, Logan and Roman, all of whom return the gesture before turning back to the house. While Patton and Logan walk in, chatting merrily, Roman turns back to face Virgil's house, spotting the boy still in the window.

Smiling, he blows Virgil a kiss from across the street. Virgil returns the gesture before Roman turns away, smiling.

Maybe he would see Roman sooner than he thought...

**Okay, now I'm done xD **

**I hope you all enjoyed this story, and as always, reviews and DM's are always welcome! If you want to give constructive criticism, give feedback, ask questions or simply have a chat, send me a message or drop a review on your way out. **

**Also, if you have any requests for stories, let me know and I'll see what I can do. **

**Don't be afraid - I don't bite. **

**See you all soon!**

**Take it easy guys, gals and fellow non-binary pals!**

**-LunaPikazard**


End file.
